headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Daredevil: .380
".380" is the eleventh episode from season two of the superhero fantasy and crime drama series Daredevil, and the twenty-fourth episode of the series overall. It was directed by Stephen Surjik with a script written by Mark Verheiden. All episodes from season two were made available on instant streaming video on Netflix on March 18th, 2016. In this episode, Matt Murdock gets involved in a ninja slaughter-fest at Metro General Hospital, and Claire Temple is left to deal with the fallout from the hospital's administration. Karen Page reconnects with Frank Castle, but where Frank goes - blood and bullets are sure to follow, and this time is no exception. Once again, Karen finds herself at the heart of every major bloodbath in Hell's Kitchen. Cast Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Appearances * Daredevil, Matt Murdock * Franklin "Foggy" Nelson * Karen Page * Punisher, Frank Castle * Blake Tower * Brett Mahoney * Claire Temple * Daniel Gibson * Elektra Natchios * Marci Stahl * Shirley Benson * Stick * The Blacksmith * Chaney * Gosnell * Hirochi * Madame Gao * Nobu Yoshioka * Speed * Daniel Gibson * Louisa Delgado * Officer Powell * Officer Reed * Quinn * Stan Gibson * Susanna * The Chaste * The Hand * New York City Police Department * Ninjas * Yakuza * Humans * Altered humans * New York :* New York City :* Manhattan :* Hudson River :* Chinatown :* Hell's Kitchen :* Metro General Hospital :* Pier 41 :* Travel Inn Hotel * Daredevil's billy club * Katana * Sai * Ben Urich's car * Boat * Police cars * Enhanced hearing * Corpse * Detective * Exploding vehicles * Gunshot victims * Head injuries * Hospital * Hotel * Shot in the head * Stabbings Notes & Trivia * Actor Scott Glenn is given a "Special Guest Star" credit in this episode. * This is the third episode of ''Daredevil'' directed by Stephen Surjik. It is his second episode from season two of the series. He previously directed "Seven Minutes in Heaven". * This is the second episode of ''Daredevil'' written by Mark Verheiden. It is also his second episode from season two of the series. He previously wrote "New York's Finest". * This is the fourth and final appearance of Louisa Delgado. She is stabbed through the chest by a Yakuza ninja and killed in this episode. * The car that Karen Page "inherited" that Frank Castle breaks into once belonged to New York Bulletin reporter Ben Urich. Ben Urich was murdered by Wilson Fisk in the season one episode "The Path of the Righteous". Allusions * The title of this episode is taken from a caliber of handgun. This is the type of gun that Karen Page pulled on Frank Castle in "The Man in the Box". Castle talks about Karen's gun in the diner scene. * Reference is made to Samantha Reyes in this episode. Reyes is the former District Attorney of New York. She was gunned down in her office by the Blacksmith's assassins in "The Man in the Box". * Reference is made to Mitchell Ellison in this episode. He is the Editor-in-Chief of the New York Bulletin. Karen Page tells Matt Murdock that she has been working with Ellison. * Reference is made to Maria Castle, Lisa Castle, and Frank Castle, Jr. in this episode. These are Frank Castle's wife and children who were murdered in a gangland crossfire at Central Park. Their deaths were chronicled in "Penny and Dime". Quotes * Frank Castle: There's always the asshole who gets the big hand cannon that kicks like a mule and they're too afraid to use it... But a .380 shows thought. Crew * Laray Mayfield, CSA - Casting * Julie Schubert, CSA - Casting * John C. Kelley - Consulting producer * Lauren Schmidt Hissrich - Co-executive producer * Michael Stricks - Co-executive producer * Mark Verheiden - Executive producer * Cindy Holland - Executive producer * Alison Engel - Executive producer * Allie Goss - Executive producer * Kris Henigman - Executive producer * Alan Fine - Executive producer * Joe Quesada - Executive producer * Stan Lee - Executive producer * Dan Buckley - Executive producer * Jim Chory - Executive producer * Jeph Loeb - Executive producer * Drew Goddard - Executive producer * Marco Ramirez - Executive producer * Douglas Petrie - Executive producer * Karim Zreik - Co-executive producer * Emma Fleischer - Co-producer * Tom Lieber - Co-producer * Keira Morrisette - Co-producer * Whit Anderson - Executive story editor See also External Links * * * * * * * *